


Laundry List

by MizJoely



Series: Sherlolly AU Prompts [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Uni!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: mistykins06 said: Oh this one just sounds like them: I’m in my underpants in a laundromat waiting for my clothes to get washed and your clothes are in the machine next to mine and i noticed that when you put your clothes in they were all covered in blood what the hell’ au





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistykins06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistykins06/gifts).



“Um, excuse me, but...where are your clothes?”

“In the wash, obviously. Got acid on them, had to get them off right away, dashed down here to take care of it, not a mad rapist, your virtue is safe, now do go away and let me…”

Sherlock’s rapid-fire stream of annoyed words died down as he turned to face the young woman who’d asked him the incredibly personal question that was none of her business. It wasn’t so much her person that caught his attention as it was the bundle of clothes she was in the process of stuffing into a washer. The _bloody_ bundle of clothes.

“Medical student?”

The petite brunette who was holding said bloody clothes started a bit, then nodded, finally raising her eyes from the floor to meet his gaze. Not that he normally noticed such things, but they were big brown eyes that seemed to take up half her face. Her cheeks were pink, no doubt due to his current state of mostly-undress, and perfectly complemented her classic English Rose complexion. Her lips could use a touch of lipstick to plump them up a bit, but her upturned nose was very Puckish and appealing and he found himself wondering what her smile looked like.

“Good guess,” she added when he remained silent after his question. “About me being a medical student. I mean, I suppose it could have just been a really heavy period, but...oh, sorry! That’s not really something you want to hear, is it.” She giggled nervously, and he decided her smile had been worth waiting for.

“Why not?” he asked with genuine interest, watching as she began stuffing coins into the slot. The university dorms were way behind on tech; even the public laundrettes used swipe-cards rather than coins these days. He stepped around the row of washers and leaned against the one set back-to-back with hers, deducing that it would be less awkward for them to talk when she wasn’t distracted by trying to avert her eyes every few seconds from his body. Of course, he was used to people covertly studying him even when fully clothed so it didn’t make any difference as far as he was concerned, but John would undoubtedly be proud of him for thinking of her comfort and not just his own for a change.

“Oh, well, you know, it’s a girl thing, right? And most guys just don’t want to know about it, unless it’s ‘thank God I got my period, we’re all right’ or something like that.” She shrugged self-consciously.

“That’s just ridiculous,” Sherlock proclaimed. “It’s perfectly natural, why shouldn’t you talk about it? All this stupid secrecy and unnecessary segregation of the sexes when it comes to bodily functions...I actually had classmates when I was ten who’d never seen female genitalia, even ones with younger sisters, and all because their parents didn’t think it was ‘natural’ for them to know about sexual dimorphism until they were older, when it’s usually much too late. All the disinformation that gets bandied about - utterly ridiculous! And for God’s sake, a woman’s period is something most men have to deal with sooner or later, as fathers or husbands or boyfriends or whatever, so why act like it’s something they’re too fragile to handle?”

“Because they usually are, and because of the reasons you just gave,” the young woman replied, her head bobbing in heated agreement with his diatribe. “It’s ridiculous, you’re right, there’s nothing wrong about it, but women are taught to be ashamed of it and men are taught that it’s ‘women’s stuff’ like some of them won’t ever be doctors. Honestly, I’m surprised more people don’t still believe in the wandering womb with attitudes like that!”

“Sherlock Holmes,” he said as she paused to catch her breath. He held out his hand in introduction.

She took it without hesitation. “Molly Hooper,” she replied with another charming grin. “Pleased to meet you.”

They were deep in a discussion of ancient and medieval medical beliefs, their clothes sloshing merrily away in their respective washers, when the sound of an opening door caught their attention, followed quickly by a loudly exclaimed, “Oh for fuck’s sake, Sherlock! Where are your bloody trousers?”

“In the wash,” he replied without looking.

“Besides, they’re not _his_ ‘bloody clothes’,” Molly chirped up. “They’re mine!”

She and Sherlock both dissolved into giggles while John looked on uncomprehendingly. “Sorry, what?” he asked once the giggles had died down.

“The fair young medical student you see before you managed to get blood on her clothes from a corpse that was still a bit too juicy to be cut into,” Sherlock explained. “And I got acid on mine. And we were getting on perfectly well until you decided to blunder into our conversation.” He turned back to Molly and pulled a comical face. “John here is my dorm-mate and self-appointed social interference-runner. Yes he’s always this clueless but no, it’s not usually about women.”

“You said women weren’t your area!” John sputtered, clearly speaking before thinking since he immediately turned a bright red.

“I said _girlfriends_ weren’t my area,” Sherlock corrected him blandly, before turning to give Molly a smouldering look. “At least, not until now. Meet me for lunch around one, Molly? The dining hall is having something half-way decent today if memory serves.”

She pinkened and nodded. “Looking forward to it.” Her innate politeness apparently prodded her, and she turned to John. “Would you care to join us?”

John smiled and nodded, ignoring Sherlock’s vigorous throat-cutting motions that were meant to convey just how little his friend wanted him to accept the invitation. “Absolutely love to,” he said, then gave a very theatrical start and smacked his forehead. “Oh, sorry, I forgot, meeting one of my professors around then. Maybe another time, I’d love to chat, maybe we have some classes together? I’m in medicine too.”

“Yes, I’m sure she’ll be fascinated to hear all about you,” Sherlock said with a scowl. “Some other time,” he added pointedly. “You should probably get ready for the meeting, shouldn’t you? Or be off finding some other woman to practice your so-called charms on?”

“Now, Sherlock, don’t be rude,” Molly chastised him gently. “You’ll have me all to yourself at lunch...oh, and, er, you will be wearing more clothes then, right?”

He ignored John’s choked-off laughter as he replied cheekily, “Only if you want me to be.” Then he waggled his eyebrows and she giggled and he very generously decided to forgive John for interrupting. Molly’s giggle was one sound he doubted he’d ever get tired of hearing.

As it happened, he was much more appropriately dressed for their lunch-date, and for the study-date the next day.

It wasn’t for another week that Molly got to see him in nothing but his underpants again - and this time, he was very appreciative of the fact that she was wearing very little as well.

And Mycroft had scoffed that caring wasn’t an advantage!


End file.
